Bản mẫu:Nhiệm vụ Gtaiv
Three's a Crowd |group2 = Phần 2 |group2style = background:gray |list2style = background:#0f0f0e |list2 = Bleed Out Easy Fare Jamaican Heat |group3 = Phần 3 |group3style = background:gray |list3style = background:#0f0f0e |list3 = Uncle Vlad Crime and Punishment |group4 = Phần 4 |group4style = background:gray |list4style = background:#0f0f0e |list4 = Logging On |group5 = Phần 5 |group5style = background:gray |list5style = background:#0f0f0e |list5 = Roman's Sorrow }} |group3 = Karen Daniels (Michelle) |list3 = First Date |group4 = Jacob Hughes (Little Jacob) |list4 = |group5 = Vladimir Glebov |list5 = Bull in a China Shop Hung Out to Dry Clean Getaway Ivan the Not So Terrible |group6 = Mikhail Faustin |list6 = Final Destination No Love Lost |group2 = Phần 2 |group2style = background:gray |list2style = background:#0f0f0e |list2 = Rigged to Blow }} |group7 = Dimitri Rascalov |list7 = The Master and the Molotov Russian Revolution |group8 = Brucie Kibbutz |list8 = Search and Delete Easy as Can Be Out of the Closet No. 1 |group9 = Manny Escuela |list9 = Street Sweeper |group2 = Phần 2 |group2style = background:gray |list2style = background:#0f0f0e |list2 = The Puerto Rican Connection }} |group10 = Elizabeta Torres |list10 = Blow Your Cover |group2 = Phần 2 |group2style = background:gray |list2style = background:#0f0f0e |list2 = The Snow Storm Have a Heart }} |group11 = Patrick McReary |list11 = Waste Not Want Knots Three Leaf Clover |group2 = Phần 2 |group2style = background:gray |list2style = background:#0f0f0e |list2 = Undertaker }} |group12 = Gerald McReary |list12 = I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle |group2 = Phần 2 |group2style = background:gray |list2style = background:#0f0f0e |list2 = I'll Take Her Ransom She's a Keeper Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend }} |group13 = Mallorie Bardas |list13 = Hostile Negotiation |group14 = Francis McReary |list14 = Final Interview Holland Nights Lure |group2 = Phần 2 |group2style = background:gray |list2style = background:#0f0f0e |list2 = Blood Brothers }} |group15 = Trey Stewart (Playboy X) |list15 = Photo Shoot |group2 = Phần 2 |group2style = background:gray |list2style = background:#0f0f0e |list2 = The Holland Play }} |group16 = Dwayne Forge |list16 = Undress to Kill |group2 = Phần 2 |group2style = background:gray |list2style = background:#0f0f0e |list2 = The Holland Play }} |group17 = United Liberty Paper |list17 = Portrait of a Killer Dust Off Paper Trail |group2 = Phần 2 |group2style = background:gray |list2style = background:#0f0f0e |list2 = That Special Someone }} |group18 = Ray Boccino |list18 = A Long Way to Fall Taking in the Trash Meltdown Museum Piece No Way on the Subway Late Checkout Weekend at Florian's |group19 = Derrick McReary |list19 = Smackdown Babysitting Tunnel of Death |group20 = Bernie Crane |list20 = Hating the Haters Union Drive Buoys Ahoy |group21 = Phil Bell |list21 = Trespass To Live and Die in Alderney }} |group22 = Jimmy Pegorino |list22 = Payback |group2 = Phần 2 |group2style = background:gray |list2style = background:#0f0f0e |list2 = Flatline Pest Control |group3 = Phần 3 |group3style = background:gray |list3style = background:#0f0f0e |list3 = One Last Thing }} |group23 = Jon Gravelli |list23 = Entourage Dining Out Liquidize the Assets |group24 = Kết truyện |list24 = Mr and Mrs Bellic A Revenger's Tragedy |group2 = Revenge |group2style = background:#aa3c47 |list2style = background:#0f0f0e |list2 = A Dish Served Cold Mr and Mrs Bellic Out of Commission }} |group25 = |list25 = Rảnh quá bôi đen lên à? |group26 = Nhiệm vụ bên lề |list26 = Roman's Taxi Driver Nhiệm vụ giao ma túy của Little Jacob Brucie's Races Nhân vật ngẫu nhiên Exotic Exports Stevie's Car Thefts Most Wanted Vigilante Nhiệm vụ ám sát của The Fixer |below = Nhiệm vụ trong GTA IV (Thể loại) Nhiệm vụ Nhiệm vụ thử nghiệm Nhiệm vụ bên lề (Thể loại) ---- Nhiệm vụ xuyên trò chơi: The Lost and Damned The Ballad of Gay Tony The Lost and Damned và The Ballad of Gay Tony }}